


Closer

by hotandbusted



Category: Home Movies (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Groping, Love, M/M, NSFW, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotandbusted/pseuds/hotandbusted
Summary: That jackass. I can not believe the nerve, no, the blind stupidity, of Brendon Small. Firing me? I am that video-film! Without me, he is lost! He was always jealous of me, how much better I was at writing the movie, how I was quickly garnishing praise with Jason and Melissa...that pig will regret this, I’ll make sure of it.





	1. revenge

Chapter 1

That jackass. I can not believe the nerve, no, the blind stupidity, of Brendon Small. Firing me? I am that video-film! Without me, he is lost! He was always jealous of me, how much better I was at writing the movie, how I was quickly garnishing praise with Jason and Melissa...that pig will regret this, I’ll make sure of it. 

I raced home on my bike, pissed off and brewing with plots of revenge. I didn’t know how, but I was going to get Brendon back for this, if it’s the last thing I do. 

Slamming the door was how I greet my Mother. She knew it was me by the shaking of the hinges. “MOM!” she was, however, an idiot after all. 

“Yes?” There she was again, wasting her time trying to prepare a tasteless meal. “Do you want any goulash?” Shit eating grin on her goddamn face. 

“NO! Mother, leave me alone!” Fucking irritant. Brendon thick on my mind I meandered to my self-imposed “dungeon”. 

The second slam, was a known echo to the house that I was finally home, and settled. There was too much, just too much going on in my mind, how in the hell did Brandon think he was better than me?! He has to know that I, Fenton, am the best thing that ever happened to his damned video-films. He will learn to appreciate me, by force or by choice, he needs to decide at this point. 

Peeling off my coat I rolled onto my bed. Brendan's damned smug face kept plaguing me. I rolled around again and wiggle out of my shorts. His grin still fresh. I scooted my hips down and hung my head over the bed. He was reclined in my mind, head back, legs spread, mouth open ready for me. My hand went up to my throat and I couldn’t stop.

I rubbed my throat and let my hand lull down, until it was to my underwear-clad mid section. Brendon had never let me get close and yell at him before, but I was mad, so mad, he thought he could get away with dismissing me? I reached into my underwear and a moan escape me, making my head fill with warmth. He didn’t smell too bad. I grabbed deeper, and rubbed myself, feeling the blood course through me, and grow. Bren-Bren..wasn’t going to leave this unscathed, I’ll make sure of that. I was hot, and Brendon, the fucking twerp was the aim of my pleasure but also my wrath. He thought he could talk to me with that lying mouth of his, like I wouldn’t kiss, him, or force him down to suck my cock. That no-talent hack, I humped my hands, that piece of meat keeping himself from me…rolling the pre-cum between my fingers I began to twitch thinking of the taste of Brendon’s mouth. 

This wasn’t new, at least to me, this was a long time coming; Bren-Bren thought he could keep himself from me, like I wouldn’t notice, I rolled over onto my side, thinking of him, thinking of him with me, and allowed myself to relax and fall into a deep sleep. 

Brendon had a nice way of teasing me, he never knew he was doing it but, he always did. He’d managed to just be sitting there, existing and my heart would beat uncontrollably. It was as simple as that, or was it more complicated? There we were again, he was just sitting there, just watching the board, aimlessly waiting for the next lesson to continue and there I was again, lost in him. 

I never actually admitted this to myself, just kind of drank it in until I was intoxicated with the idea of dominating Brendon. What can I say, he helped pass the time both through argument and physical desire, what a guy. 

Suddenly he was gone...but so was everyone else. I was sitting there alone until I felt a presence near me. 

“Fenton.” 

Brendon was, imposing, and he was close. As quickly as he was there he was on my mouth. I couldn’t think as I took him, and felt every part of myself tingle, he was so overwhelming. I closed my eyes as he continued to kiss and lick my mouth, my heart humming with need. As he let his hands explore my jawline and neck I could feel myself rising, and growing hard with the increasing contact. I had never been so close to another person before, and the fact it was Brendon made me feel stupid with satisfaction. I reached up, trying to touch his hair, but I couldn’t move, the more I tried to reach for him the stronger his grip became, I panicked and in one swift motion I destroyed my bubble of bliss, and woke up. 

My Midnight Prince turned out just to be my bed sheet wrapped around my right leg and my upper arms. It constricted me in a good way, and I woke up with a heavy blush and the blood pumping through my ears. Once again, Brendon manage to make my life a living hell. It wasn't enough for him to break up with me, but now here he was in my dreams and he has the nerve to tease me and then just disappear like that. This was indeed my final straw, Brendon will pay for this. 

It was Saturday but I wasn’t going to lose this opportunity. As far as I know Brendon didn’t start filming his movies with Jason and Melissa until the late afternoon, so I had a chance to catch him at his house alone. I quickly jumped up, grabbed my shorts and made my way out the door, ready to enact my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was up but just barely. I didn’t realize how early I was and so the morning chill was a shock. My anger, though, made my blood hot, so once again I found myself racing down the road towards Brendon’s house with as much energy as I had leaving the previous day. 

When I arrived it looked like Brendon’s house wasn’t awake either, until I heard movement coming from the backyard. I pulled myself up as best as I could and fell over onto harsh soil. Brendon was straight ahead, putting together an elaborate stage for what looked like some kind of theater drama. It didn't matter, all that did was that his back was turned and he was busy moving what looked like a large box of stage equipment. I was ready, and waiting, but there was no reason for me to rush. I could admire Brendon a little from this position.

He was currently straining pushing a box, and then walked around and tried pulling the box, with little to no luck. He was cute, even though he was in fact weak and pathetic. I licked my lips and trace the sides of Brendon’s face with my eyes, unwilling to lose even an inch of skin unscathed. My skin was growing hot and I was quickly starting to lose my courage for yelling and instead wanted to get closer to Brendon for other reasons, completely selfish ones that also required Brendon’s time and body. Well, I mean it didn’t necessarily matter if he wanted my touch or not, he wasn’t in a bargaining position, if you asked me. He owed me this, I deserve this after his horrible disrespect. 

I have always been a firm believer in democracy, and after all a gentleman such as myself should always consider their lover’s feelings, so naturally it was only fair I put Brendon on my mental auction block: was he worth it? Honestly, I don’t need much convincing, the election was rigged and I wanted him. He emerged, and Bren-Bren didn’t notice at first, until I was about an inch away from him. He turned around and his sleepy expression became one of surprises. I drank him in, closer up he was even better than before. 

“Uh, hey, Fenton...you’re early.” Brendon was starting to sweat a little, was he nervous?

“I am here to maybe continue our discussion from yesterday. “ He knit his brows, and swallowed. I watched as his throat bobbed back up, causing me to instantly reach down and adjust myself. 

“What else is there to say? You hated it.'' There he was, close enough for me to grab him. Brendon grew visibly hot and folded his arms, ready to defend himself against my damned contentious film theories, layered with even more confounded protocol and frameworks Brendon felt was either unnecessary or a crutch to art itself. I absolutely loved aggravating Brendon, he comes alive with such a wistful fire, I’m unable to contain my happiness as it began to leak down against my thigh.

“I just felt I wasn’t being listened to. Maybe if it was OK, we could go over the script and I show you what I was thinking?” Brendon shifted his feet, he was glancing at the box with a look that was eager to be done with the both of us so he could finish his set. 

“Fine, let’s go over it real quick.”

Brendon turned and walked toward the back of the makeshift set with me following close behind. It was now or nothing, Bren-Bren would understand that I was in charge, and I would not continue to tolerate his insubordinate behavior but my mind was muddled watching his hips move side to side. I couldn't help letting my eyes travel up picturing my hands caressing his neck and chin. 

It was cooler behind the set, and covered, so the actors could change between scenes easily. I moved a few prop items to lay the script open but the space was so packed I could only move a few items off another box, causing us to be sandwiched together. shoulder to shoulder. 

“Alright Fenton, let’s get this over with, what did you want to show me again?” 

Brendon, was dumb. But not in the sense of art or vision, just to how I felt. He was completely stupid, I mean, why else did I hang out with him or can he just not take a hint? I have always wanted to get closer but every time there would be a fight and I would have to leave, so here it was, my chance to finally make him grasp my need before the opportunity missed me.

“Well, here’s the thing Bren-Bren, I am not ready to just let this project die under your leadership so I thought I’d make you an offer, how about we fight and if I win fair and square, you’ll let me direct the video-film the way I want to, and if I lose, you can have your pathetic movie back.”

Brendon was cramped, turning red from embarrassment and the heat of our bodies so close. I loved being smothered in him watching him fester with confused caution, looking for a way out as I relished the thought of us finally being intertwined into each other beautifully, naked and wet. I’m going to make him forget all about those measly props. 

“I can’t fight, you saw what Shannon did to me”. Brendon looked genuinely worried, and put his face down into his hands, poorly trying to hide his shame. Since he did lose the fight and it was recorded on his own camera, I smiled and leaned closer against Brendon, making the space disappear even further between us.

“You know, there are other ways I wouldn't necessarily mind..” 

Brendon looked up from his hands into my eyes, searching for some kind of deception, but found none. My head was swimming, he was intoxicating the air with his scent magnified by the warmth and proximity of us and the way my crotch pressed against his hip made it hard to form full sentences from me to him. Mind muddled, I grabbed his arms and kissed him. I thought he was going to hit me for sure, even though Brendon said he couldn't fight but to my surprise, Brendon didn’t retaliate, instead deciding to simply close his eyes and leaned into the kiss as well.

Carefully, since he didn’t rejected me yet, I close my eyes and began to pepper his mouth with kisses, he tasted as good as I expected and he parted his lips as I french kissed him, while driving my tongue deep exploring his teeth. Brendon was moving his mouth in time with mine, reciprocating my blind hunger with short kisses and licks. Slowly I let my hands fall to his waist and pulled him in until we were one. Brendon moaned and began to grind against me, his need growing with each kiss, every touch. 

Brendon’s participation shocked me for a moment as I continued to explore his body, reaching under his shirt dragging my fingers upward until I found his chest. I teased him and rubbed his nipples gently, causing him to gasp. I sneered and yanked Brendon’s shirt up taking his right nipple into my mouth.

The sudden shift made my lover break out in goose flesh but soon he was moaning while he dragged his hands against my hair. Grabbing his hips I pulled him onto my lap, making him straddle me so I could taste my prize. Brendon instinctively wrapped his legs around me, and draped his arms tightly around my shoulders. He started to grind his hard cock against my belly, causing to him enjoying the momentary satisfaction it brought him and in turn allowed me a close view of his cute half closed eyes and drooling mouth. Now that I had him where I wanted him I can’t let him think this will be so easy; After all this is a punishment for disobeying my generous commands. 

I teased him with light teeth as I could feel his moisture build against me with each hump he did. Brendon tried tirelessly to achieve a release against me, his hips and shallow breaths moving into me in time with my circular motion on his sensitive little nub. Lifting my head I found his lips once again, Brendon was drooling with want, and forced his mouth onto mine. It was hard to hear, but I didn't care, tasting Brendon is like shooting stars in my brain. Breaking the kiss I moved my hand to the back of his pants and pulled them down until his hips were fully exposed. He was bony, but it wasn’t the end of the world so I measured him by running my hand up his side and down his leg. The rest of his pants followed with him being fully nude from the bottom down, and a haphazardly long sleeve blue shirt shoved up just under his chin on top.

“Now that I have your undivided attention I wanted to negotiate the terms my new contract with your studio”. Brendon looked at me with glazed eyes, longing for the return of my mouth and hands exploring his body and not this random bureaucracy. He tightened his grip around my neck and swallowed, “What did you have in mind?” 

“I want full creative control over my character and I want the right to boss you around and pretend like I know it all in front of Jason and Melissa.” He looked at me annoyed, “as if you haven't already been rampaging on my set this whole time..fine.” I smiled, Bren-Bren was preached beautifully on my chest and finally I was able to enjoy his full glory, and even after this we could work together with the added bonus of a little “bend over” break time. 

I made him look at me and see me for what I was; his Master his new man on top, capable of controlling him and holding him to my standards when I saw fit.


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you it was 7:30, not 6:30!" I slammed the door shut, leaving my Mom in a pit of disappointment. I'm on a time schedule and she could care less it seems. She somehow managed to sleep through her alarm followed by her then proceeding to get lost until I was at least a good hour late to school. I watched as her car lurched forward in a completely different direction to most likely get lost again.

Thankfully the school was just up ahead and as I walked closer I saw that things weren't so bad after all. Brendon was there, by the front entrance near where we usually lined up before the bell rang. As he stood there bathed in the morning sun I imagined myself next to him grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him, licking his mouth and feeling him shiver underneath me. It seems my Mother wasn't as incompetent as I first thought, seeing as she dropped me off at just the right time to admire my long-time prize.

"Hello, Brendon, it seems we're both late, what luck.." I positioned myself right in front of him under the overhang. Brendon stood there with an annoyed look on his face, folding his arms in a pitiful attempt to fight off the cold air. "What's wrong Bren-Bren, cat got your tongue?"

"No, Fenton it's fine". He smiled, moving from side to side, "So are you here early for anything..?"

"No, my Mom got lost and made me late. Do you not know what time it is right now?" I was almost drooling but he just smiled weakly and shook his head.

"We're both at least an hour late,'' I said, moving in closer, he was always an idiot and so didn't know what an acceptable distance from other people was, "Maybe we can keep each other company?"

"Suit yourself, Fenton".

Without further hesitation I moved up directly in front of Brendon, our crotches touching. I could feel the heat coming off him, he was small but mighty and could not hide his annoyance from being locked out of anything let alone the cold box of distracted limbo known as public education. Being able to touch his meek little fever was enough to make me hard instantly.

Brendon did not like my body language let alone my words, so I watched as he squirmed against me, sending a nice jolt to my crotch.

"Ha, Fenton, you know how sensitive I can be…" He trailed off, I pressed myself harder against his body, and rested my hands nicely on his hips. I knew the warmth felt good in the cold air and as I closed more space between us, I could feel him begin to tremor with excitement.

"What is the matter, my love?" I said, my words dripping with desire, if he wanted to resist me he would face the consequences like the rest of them.

"How about a little kiss..", grabbing the back of his head I moved forward, planting my lips onto his smooth neck. Instantly he melted and began to breath heavily against my kisses, as I covered his throat he relished the affection. Cautiously he began to grind his hips into me so I took the opportunity to reach down and into the waistline of his pants grabbing him in one hand.

"I was thinking today we would do something a little different", He looked at me, "Let's go to the bleachers" It took a second but soon he knew what I meant.

"You just want to get caught now don't you..?" Brendon looked so cute, completely taken over with longing practically sweating through his social mask, thirsting for my thick cock by grinding his little member into my hand.

"Coach McGuirk is not there, we can slink in, find a spot, and have as much fun as we want…"

Brendon's eyes filled with tears as he thrusted against my palm. He blinked slowly and I watched as his beautiful black lashes opened and closed, trying to navigate through the brain fog before he agreed to take the risk and get smashed wide open.

Bren-Bren leaned up, panting into my ear, " OK, sure".

The walk was short and there was no one around. Coach was probably sleeping off last night too far gone to be up this early setting up goal posts, so it was all ours.

Under the bleachers it was cooler and I watched as Bren-Bren's body experienced the sudden temperature change. I quickly put my mouth around his so he would warm back up. Like a dance we began to explore each other. His hands on my waist and mine on his ass, ever moving for the right spot.

I always liked the way Brendon dressed, little button up collared long sleeve shirt, like a proper school boy; It was nice lifting it up and exposing his belly, soft and covered in a light sweat. Unhindered he was a wonderland of flesh to my fingertips, and I admired him as such while I groped his bare chest. His pants were easy and off with one single hand motion. I laid him down and moved his hips up so I could get to him easier.

"Fenton…?" He was whispering, I wasn't sure what he meant but I held eye contact with him as I licked from his asshole to his dripping tip.

"Hmmmm?" I hummed as I traced his shaft with my tongue, his body responding by wiggling into me, his moans just as alluring as his whines. I spit on my hand and worked my fingers into his asshole, completely covering his entrance with my thick drool. I felt inside him as I moved my fingers around, gently stretching him open for me. His erection stiffened the more I massaged and manipulated his hole.

The best part about Brendon sex time was getting him frustrated until I had his body responding rhythmically back into my mouth. This was no exception and after a few generous licks he was dripping with full excitement and moving himself into me, eager for more contact.

I quickly lifted my head and spit on his opening more, still moving my fingers in and out in a gentle press against his moist walls. Brendon turned further red, the blush extending across his chest and around his neck, showing me the full extent of his bodily pleasure.

I moved myself over to his relaxed hole and felt him pucker on the tip of my member, ready. I made sure to grab his hips firmly and then moved myself into him in one sharp thrust. His gasp was sudden and caused him to tense up but soon he was loose and moving with me, taking every ebb and flow. I spat a bit more to add wetness and soon I had his little eyes rolling into the back of his head while I leaned over and enjoyed his nipples, sensitive and small. It was moments like this I always wanted to slip up and tell Brendon I love him, but I knew it would take away some of the fun and then I couldn't yell at him or push him around as much as I'd like on a daily basis.

From this position Bren-Bren looked so nice, turned completely feral by lust. I let myself get lost inside him until I felt his heartbeat on the head of my cock. I laid down flat on top of him in a tight hug, kissing him as I pumped, deeper against his prostate. He was taking my full length even though he looked small and skinny, ready to break with any kind of hard pressure.

Brendon moaned, urging me on to get him to climax. As I shifted into him further he tightened against me until I felt a warm sticky spot on my stomach. I kissed his neck as he tried to catch his breath, exhausted. He was my favorite sex partner by far. I thrusted deep once more and then felt myself lose control as I came inside him, his quivering hole around my thick juvenile member.

I rolled off him and we both watched the pale sun shine through the wood plank seats of the bleachers. In the distance was the dull ring of the bell, signaling class changes and a chance for us to slip in the side door as kids walked out for P. E. in the outside gym.

"See Bren-Bren aren't you happy we got locked out?" I gazed over at him to discover he was already sitting up inspecting the warm load I just deposited into his boypussy.

"Damn it Fenton do you have to be so messy? Now I'm going to be dripping out all day until I get home". He stood up, unsteady and shaking while we both watched as cum began to drip down his legs, pooling into his socks.

"Thanks a lot", he huffed as he slowly got his things together.

"You could at least thank me, I had a good time, why can't you?" Shorts in hand I stood my ground.

"Not everything is about you Fenton".

I laughed, " Of course it is silly Bren-Bren".

Sighing, Brendon grabbed his bag and began making his way across the grass to the front of the school, "Sure Fenton, whatever.."

I watched him as he crossed the field, his steps still shaky from our love. My mind drifted to later in the day, when it would be time to eat Mother's tasteless dinner. For once I have something exciting to tell her, I got to spend an entire morning with Brendon, my best friend. I could already tell this was going to be one of my favorite memories from this day forward.


End file.
